Electromechanical devices are ubiquitous. Some of these devices include rotating components and are used in many different applications. Gardening tools such as rotor tillers, for example, typically include rotating rotors having tines, which contact the soil during operation. Many other devices of use in agricultural and construction, among many other fields or applications also utilize various types of rotational components to achieve desired forms of work.